Second Chances Sequel
by PeachyQ73
Summary: It's simple really, This story follows Kaname during his pregnancy. I would suggest that you read the original story, Second Chances first. This is Yaoi or B/B. No flames please. Some humor and a twisted ending. Read and find out if your curious. There is a short lemon at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I will always take creative criticism but flames will be for the fireplace on a cold winter's night. This story is not beta-edited. . If you have not read the original story, I strongly suggest that you do. It will make understanding this one shot so much easier if you do. I apologize ahead of time for the long snippets before I start the actual story of Kaname's pregnancy.

**Warning: **This story contains maejor OOC'ness, and not to mention b/b love or Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of story, please hit the back button. If you see any grammar or typos then please forgive me. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own Purposes. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Dedications to: **bluerose-28, VampHunter Akira, and Noukon Kitsune for the encouraging me to write this one shot.

**Summary: **Kaname and Zero are trying for another child.

**(Snippets from the last chapter of 'Second Chances')**

Zero was here and alive... and very pregnant, delivering their child.

Zero was in so much pain and the baby had started to show signs of fetal distress. They were going to have to perform the C-section to deliver the child if baby and mother were going to survive. They sent Kaname out to the waiting room while they took Zero to O.R.

"Congratulations Kuran-Sama. You have a healthy son. What name would you like to give him?" she asked. "Kiseki" he said "Kuran, Kiseki." he answered.

"Kuran-Sama?" he asked. "Yes, please, how is Zero?" Kaname asked desperately needing to know the answer to the question.

"He's stable at the moment. He started hemorrhaging during the surgery. I'm sorry, but he will never be able to conceive another child. We had to remove everything that would allow him to carry a child in order to save his life. I'm sorry Kuran-Sama, there was nothing else we could do.

***TIME JUMP FIVE YEARS***

"With this necklace and the charm that I placed on it, once it's activated, will help you get pregnant and carry the child to full term. I spoke to our doctor to find out why you weren't getting pregnant. He told me that the problem was in fact me. I'm a level D vampire trying to impregnate a pureblood. Under normal circumstances, that's impossible since your body destroys anything that it considers a danger or inferior to its genetic make-up. This necklace with the charm will help you get pregnant and carry the child to term. All I have to do it activate it once we place it around your neck." Zero explained.

"So what do we do to activate the charm?" Kaname asked. "It takes a simple word." he said as he placed the necklace about the others neck. "This may sting for a minute, but that's it." Kaname nodded in understanding. "Potestatem facere." he said enabling the charm.

"Z? Any idea how long the charm will take before I become pregnant?" Kaname asked looking up at him. "Hmmm" Zero hummed in thought. "It should be effective immediately, but we could keep on trying just to be sure."

They made love all night long.

**Title:** Second Chances – Sequel.

Kaname was reading a bed time story for his five year old son and Zero was standing in the door way listening. He noticed that Kiseki had fallen asleep moments ago, so he slowly and silently walked up behind Kaname and laid a hand on his shoulder. Kaname stopped reading, looked up at his son from the book, and smiled. Silently, he placed the book on the night stand, got up and walked out of the boy's room with Zero in tow.

Half way down the hall to the master bedroom, Kaname started to sway on his feet and he would have fallen if Zero hadn't been so quick to catch him. "Kaname, what's wrong?" Zero asked concern evidence in his voice. Before Kaname had a chance to answer, Zero picked him up and carried him bridal style to the bedroom, and their bed. "I don't know Zero. I was feeling fine one minute, and the next, I was feeling very light headed. Do you think that I could…" Kaname started asking, but too afraid to finish the question on his mind. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I don't know Kaname, but we'll be getting you into the doctors first thing tomorrow. You are to stay in bed until it's time to leave and we'll see what the doctor says." Zero said, his tone broached no argument, and Kaname didn't try. He knew that tone that Zero was using. He had learned a long time ago not to argue with that tone. At times it was just downright scary. "Ok, I'll stay. I promise." Kaname said. Zero nodded, when down stairs, and fixed a cup of hot cocoa for Kaname. It seems to sooth him and helps him to sleep when he had troubles. Once done, he took it to their bedroom, and handed it to Kaname who looked excited about the hot chocolate like a kid at Christmas.

Once Kaname had fallen asleep half an hour later, he called the doctor and asked him to meet them in the morning. The doctor agreed quickly and wished them a good night. Zero went back to the bedroom and found Kaname was shaking under the covers, but was quieted down once Zero climbed in next to him. "I hope you really are carrying my child Kaname." He was excited at the prospect of the sound of little pitter pattering feet running around the halls again. Another, more vindictive part was hoping that Kaname would soon feel the pain of child labor that he had to deal with five years earlier. He feels bad about it, but still. How often does the pregnant spout get a chance like this? As far as he knows, he's the only one.

The next morning, Zero was at the doctor's office, having just been escorted into a room. The nurse handed Kaname a gown and asked him to put it on after taking his vitals. By now Kaname was extremely nervous. They had been trying for a baby for the last five years and he all but almost lost any hope he had. He was resigned to having only one child, their son. Their wait was short lived as the doctor came in, started asking a bunch of questions before asking Kaname to lay down on the table. The doctor poked and prodded in various places, and each time something hurt, Kaname whimpered. Each time Kaname whimpered, Zero growled and looked at the doctor as if promising retribution for any and all pain he was putting his mate through. When the doctor poked at Kaname's stomach where the baby would be, Kaname nearly jumped out of his skin, all but screaming in pain. Zero's fangs grew out and a loud growl was heard coming from him. The doctor got very nervous, gulped, and backed up. "I believe I know what is going on, but we will need to have an ultra sound just to be sure." he said, bowed, and quickly left.

The ultra sound technician came in with the machine. She handed Kaname a blanket and asked him to cover his legs and hips as she got her machine ready. A few minutes later, she was spreading gel goo on his abdomen and the wand to spread it. A moment later, she found what she was looking for. "Congratulations Kaname-Sama, Zero-Sama, you are pregnant." They both smiled from ear to ear. Once the technician was out of the room, Kaname got up and started to get dressed. Zero came up behind him and gently took hold of him from behind. "You remember, that necklace can never come off while you're pregnant, don't you? If it comes off, you could, and most likely would miss carry. Right now, I'm working on another piece of jewelry to charm in the event should something happen to the necklace. But I don't want to take any chances, so please Kana, be careful." Kaname turned around in the hunters arms and wrapped his arms around the others waist. "I will be careful, I promise. When we get home, I will be making a few phone calls to get things taken care of so that I can stay home. I don't want to stress myself out by having to deal with the imbecile at the office. I'll let Takuma take care of the office for a while." Zero was thankful to be hearing this. He nodded his head in agreement.

***Time jump 2 months***

The morning sickness was a huge killer for Kaname. Now he was really starting to feel sorry for Zero whenever he had morning sickness and he had though Zero was just too cute, even when puking his guts out. No wonder the hunter had thought to kill him. Now, here he was with his face stuck on the cooling features of the 'oh so wonderful porcelain god' and thankful that it was so cool. Once his stomach stopped heaving, he got up, rinsed out his mouth, brushed his teeth, and headed to the living room to watch some TV.

Zero was in the kitchen putting the food away and doing the dishes. Once he was finished, he went to sit down next to Kaname on the couch. What he found Kaname watching amused him greatly. Kaname at one time used to tease Zero horribly about watching anime on TV. His favorites were Bleach and Vampire Knight. Now here he sits and finds Kaname watching Vampire Knight. "Zero, why does the prefect hate the other vampire so much? They're both vampires, are they not?" Kaname asked. Zero laughed. "Yes, they are both vampires but one is a turned vampire like I am, and the other is a Pureblood vampire like you are. The prefect hates all vampires and blames them all for what happened to his family and for messing up with his life. Since turning, he just wants to die." Kaname was shocked. "Zero, that's too much like you and me. It's almost as if it's our lives that we are watching." Kaname said, not too sure about how he should feel about this. Zero chucked, earning him a confused look from the other. "Yes it does Kaname, but I like our ending much better. You see, in the manga, the two main characters still hate each other. I like our reality much better. I would much prefer to love you and have a family with you." Kaname smiled and started to kiss the silver haired hunter.

In the middle of a great make out session, Zero's phone started to ring with the ring tone that he chose specifically for the Association. "Kana, I must take this. I'm sorry." Kaname reluctantly moved away so that Zero could answer the phone. "Kiryu" he answered. Kaname could hear what was said on the other side of the line. "We have a mission for you. It should only take two days and you'll be taking a newbie with you. It's an easy one that should be perfect for training on the job. You leave tomorrow night. When you get here, the specs will be waiting for you on your desk. Be here at 6 tomorrow night." After that the line went dead. Zero groaned. He knew that voice anywhere and there was no arguing with the man who just called him. Master Yagari could sometimes be a ruthless task master.

He looked over at Kaname and then started dialing another number. "Takuma, I need to ask a favor from you." Zero started. He looked over at Kaname who didn't seem pleased by something. "I have to go on a mission for two days, leaving tomorrow night. Could you and Shiki be here about 5? I need you guys to stay here while I'm gone and keep Kaname safe." Zero explained. He had already set this up with Takuma and Shiki ahead of time in the event he gets an overnight mission. He didn't want to take any chances. "Yes Zero, we would love to come over and keep Kaname company. See you tomorrow night Zero."

Zero looked up again, only to find that Kaname had already left the room. Hoping that Kaname wasn't angry about the call or the mission, he went in search of him. It didn't take long. He walking into their bedroom, and found Kaname lying on the bed. As he approached said bed, he could hear sniffling sounds coming from that direction. He hurried over to take hold of his mate and saw tears running from his eyes. Zero pulled Kaname close, trying to sooth whatever hurt he might be feeling. Once Kaname stopped crying, while still holding him, Zero calmly asked "Kana, honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Zero waited for a few minutes before Kaname started to answer. "I think it's just the hormones, but you're leaving tomorrow night for a mission, and then to make matters worse, you called and asked Takuma and Shiki to come over to babysit me. As if I can't take care of myself. I am a Pureblood you know."

Zero could help but chuckle a little. "Yes, I know you're a Pureblood and normally more than capable of taking care of yourself. However, I have spoken with the doctor, and there is a concern that you may be vulnerable during your pregnancy because the energy for your strength is currently being used for creating this little miracle inside of you. Right now, you are as weak in strength as a human. I'm not trying to hurt you and I'm sorry if I am, truly, but I can't take the risk that while I am away, you might be attacked and hurt or worse killed. I love you too much to take that risk. I won't be able to concentrate on my mission if I know you are home, unprotected. It could get me hurt or worse, killed if I have to worry about you. If our roles were reversed, you know that you would insist on making sure I was protected, you know that too. Please bear it for now. I love you too much to take any risk with you or our child.'

Kaname knew that Zero was right. If their roles were reversed, he would insist on the protection that Zero was now insisting for him. It's also true that he is now as weak as a human and wouldn't be able to physically protect himself or their children, but damn it, that doesn't mean he has to like it. He hates it because it's a blow to his pride! He opens his mouth to argue, but realizes that the life of their children is far more important than any damage done to his pride. He closes his mouth and looks away in defeat. "Fine, but I still don't like it." Zero's heart goes out to Kaname. He knows what Kaname is feeling because he's been there before himself with an overprotective Pureblood mate when he was pregnant five years ago. He feels a slight bit of satisfaction that Kaname is now the one that is pregnant and having to endure everything that he went through. Just a little bit, but mostly his heart goes out to him.

Later that afternoon, Zero was out shopping with Kaname. Kaname will soon need maternity clothes since he is already having a hard time wearing his pants that have now become a little to snug. Kaname was saying that he was hungry, but didn't know what for, so he left it up to Zero to decide where they were going to go. Zero was craving a large piece of black forest cake, which surprised the hell out of him. Normally he hates cherries or anything that had cherry flavoring in it, but he needed this cake. They went to a bakery and bought a whole cake, took it home, and Zero cut out a single (large) piece of cake. In one minute flat, the cake on his plate was gone. Kaname started to laugh as a thought hit him. Zero looked at him funny and Kaname started to explain. "It's almost like you're having the craving of pregnancy. Are you having sympathy craving Z?" At first Zero didn't know what to think, but it dawned on him that Kaname was right and so he started to bust out laughing. "You know what, I think you're right. I'm having sympathy cravings." They laughed together as they moved to put Kaname's new clothes away.

Later, they left to do some more shopping. Zero thought they were done, but Kaname had different ideas. Zero followed along, not really crazy about more shopping, until they reached their destination. Zero was too busy in his thoughts until he saw where Kaname had lead him too. "No, oh hell no! Kaname, I am not going in there, I refuse!" Zero stated emphatically. In the end, Kaname got what he wanted. Zero entered an adult only store called 'The Pleasure Chest'. Zero was horrified by all of the adult toys they found. Kaname was wondering around the story like a kid in a toy store…which he supposed, in a way that was true. Kaname spent his time looking at various toys, picked up what he wanted (much to Zero's horror), and then he wondered over to the video section. Zero thought he would pass out soon. Kaname walked up and down the aisles looking for what seemed to be a particular section and it didn't take long for him to find it. Zero's eyes continued to gradually grow wider as Kaname stood there picking up different cases and reading the back. He had two in hand and walked over to Zero. "Which one of these do you want Zero?" Kaname asked innocently, not even realizing just how horrified Zero was really feeling at even being in a place like this. "Kaname, can we just get out of here? I don't care which movie you want to buy, but please just hurry and pick one or both. Please…"

Kaname looked up at Zero and tears started to well up in his eyes. His bottom lip started to quiver. The next thing that Zero knew, Kaname was bawling uncontrollably. "You don't love me anymore! You don't want to be with me! You don't want to spend time with me! Fine, I hate you to and you will sleep on the couch!" Kaname declared, turned around and headed to the check out with the items in hand. 'Oh god, what have I done. Not the couch!' Zero thought frantically as he ran to catch up to Kaname. "Kaname love, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I do love you, really I do. Please forgive me. Let me see the movies that you wanted me to look at, please?" Zero looked at him pleadingly. "No you asshole. You lost your chance. Just be thankful that it's the couch your sleeping on tonight and not outside." Kaname said and turned to place the items on the counter for check out. The cashier rang up the items, bagged them and said "Thank you for coming to The Pleasure Chest. Please come back to see us again sometime soon." Kaname thanked her and walked out.

Once they made it back home, Zero kind of resembles a dejected puppy to Kaname, and he felt bad. He knew how Zero felt about places like that and that his hormones had caused him to over react. Zero walked over to the couch in the front room at sat down in it, not bothering to turn on the lights or the TV. Now Kaname felt really bad. He walked over to Zero, kneeled down in front of him and laid his head down on his knee. Zero lifted is hand, and started running his finger through the hair he just loves running his fingers through. "I'm sorry Kana; I didn't mean to hurt you so much. Can you forgive me…any time soon?" Zero asked. Tears started to fall from Kaname's eyes again. "Zero, I am so sorry for the way I reacted in the store. I knew how much you hate going into those places, and yet I dragged you in there. I knew how embarrassed you get when it's just us and I bring out the toys and videos for us to watch, but you do it for me, and I love you so much for it. I dragged you in there knowing how much you hate it. You have done nothing wrong. Please forgive me Z. I love you." Kaname looked up at Zero, with tears still running down his cheeks.

Zero picked up Kaname from the floor, carried him to the bedroom, and laid him down gently on the bed. Zero had started to kiss Kaname, at first on those sweet luscious lips, and then moved down his chest when Zero's phone rang. It was the Association again. Zero froze. The Association…the mission. DAMN! He looked at the clock…SHIT…he was late! He ran to pick up his cell phone, answered it by saying "I'm on my way!" and hung up. "I'm sorry Kana, I forgot about the mission that I have to go on and I was supposed to be there half an hour ago. I've gotta run." He said as he ran up to Kaname, gave him a quick kiss on his forehead, and ran out the door.

***Time Jump 5 months***

"I swear Z, you're having more pregnancy sympathy then I did for you. You have the cravings where I don't, some mornings you have the morning sickness, and your nipples are sensitive like mine. Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Kaname asked teasingly, as he placed his hand on his now very swollen baby bump of seven months. "I know it's weird that I'm showing all of the signs of pregnancy, except we both know that I'm not. Not only am I not showing, but I can't anymore." Zero answered looking away from Kaname, trying to hide the tears threatening to show in his eyes. Kaname sat there kicking himself in the ass. He knew this was a sensitive subject for Zero. Yes, they have a wonderful son that came from Zero, but being unable to get pregnant anymore was a very sore spot for him. "Zero, I'm sorry. I didn't stop to think about what I was saying and I know how much it hurts you." Zero moved to hold Kaname and comfort him. He knew very well that Kaname didn't mean to remind him of the one thing that Zero would never be able to experience again.

"We have something else to talk about." Zero said trying to change the subject. "Yes, we need to pick baby names." Kaname said, excited at going in for one last ultra sound. For the last couple of months, they were both denying that they want to know the sex of their child, but as of last night, they had changed their minds. Zero chuckled at this. "Yes, we need to pick names before our appointment next week, but we have another pressing event coming soon Kana."

Kaname had to think about it before it dawned on him what that event was. "OH MY GOD…HOW COULD I FORGET? IT'S KISEKI'S 6th BIRTHDAY! WHAT A HORRIBLE FATHER I AM!" Kaname broke down crying. "No love, not horrible, just pregnant. Remember what I used to say when I was pregnant? I always said that the baby took some of my brains. I learned later that they were just borrowed. Kana, you're pregnant, and that has a tendency to mess with your head. You remember now and we need to start planning for it. In truth, I nearly forgot myself, and I don't have a valid excuse for it. It should have been planned a while ago. It's next week as well.

It took a while for Kaname to calm down, but he did, and once he did he was busy planning for Kiseki's birthday party. Zero went to the kitchen to start dinner.

***Time Jump 1Month***

"Kaname, love, I know that you are having a hard time but you need to do this." Zero said trying to coax Kaname to do what he had too. "No I don't. I don't like it, I hate it and you can't make me!" Zero was getting tired of this and it was too important to miss he had to do it. "Kaname, I know how you feel…" Zero started, but was interrupted. "No you don't know how I feel! I'm not going, I refuse!" Zero had just about had enough of this. "Kaname" he started and Kaname cringed, knowing full well what that tone meant. "You are going. Stop acting like a child, get dressed, and get into the car. The Lamaze class won't wait for you, and you need to be going to it. Do you understand?" By the time he finished, Kaname had waddled as quickly as he could to get dressed and was heading out the door with Zero in tow. "And I'm not a child. I don't like being compared to one." Kaname huffed as he was climbing into the car.

Later that night, Zero went to take Kaname out for a treat for doing the classes. They found an all-night coffee and bakery store. Kaname asked for a peppermint tea with honey and lemon, while Zero ordered a house coffee, cheesecake, chocolate chip muffin, doughnut, and a black forest cake with ice cream on the side. Kaname couldn't believe it. Zero really is acting very much like he did when he was pregnant. He had those cravings when he was 8 months pregnant and two weeks from delivery. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Zero really was pregnant. Only Zero isn't showing, and the surgery right after their son was born has made it impossible.

An hour later, they were at home, and Zero was in the bathroom throwing up everything he ate at the bakery. Kaname was getting concerned now, and when Zero comes out of the bathroom, he was going to make sure that Zero goes to the doctors. This isn't normal, even for him. A moment later, Zero comes out of the bathroom after having brushed his teeth and tongue like crazy, and lay down on the bed next to Kaname.

"Zero, I'm getting really concerned for your health. I want…need for you to make an appointment first thing in the morning to get yourself checked out. Would you please do that for me?" Kaname asked, only to find that Zero had fallen asleep and started snoring. Shaking his head, he got comfortable, as much as possible and went to sleep.

Kaname woke up the next morning to a terrible pain around his swollen belly. Believing them to be the Braxton-Hicks contractions, so he got up went to take a shower, and he felt his belly tighten painfully again. "Nngh" he moans. In the next moment, Zero was right behind him. "Kaname what's wrong love?" Zero asked, concern written all over his face. "Just the Braxton-Hicks, nothing to worry about. Zero was still looking at him in concern. He leaned up against the counter while Kaname was in the shower. He heard another sharp intake of breath and another moan.

A few minutes later, Kaname steps out from the shower and sees Zero still standing there, leaning against the counter. "What are you doing? Don't you have to go to work?" Zero shook his head. "I'm going to call in to the Association and tell them that I'm starting my leave. I'm not about to leave you when you're starting to have these Braxton-Hicks." Kaname started to towel dry himself. "You don't need to do that. I'm not due until next month. I'll be fine. Go to work." he said. Again Zero shook his head. Kaname stopped in the middle of drying himself and moaned again. Zero rushed over, took the towel and finished drying him. "I'm staying and nothing you can say or do will change my mind." Zero said with finality. Kaname knew just how stubborn Zero could be and so gave up trying to convince him to go. Secretly, he was happy though. These practice contractions are painful and scary, but he wouldn't ever admit that to anyone.

As the day went on, the practice contractions continued and grew more painful. They weren't supposed to be this bad, were they? At nine that evening, Kaname was walking to the bedroom when another contraction hit him pretty hard and in his lower back. He cried out in pain and felt water down at his feet. He also heard Zero running towards him. "Kaname, what…" Zero was getting ready to ask, but saw the puddle of water at Kaname's feet and his clothes were soaked. He ran quickly to pick up Kaname and ran for the front door. He placed very carefully his mate in the car, thankful that he had the foresight earlier to put Kaname's hospital bag in the trunk just in case.

He rushed to the hospital, again thankful, that it was only five minutes away. Once he got there he picked up Kaname, and swiftly walked inside, trying not to jar Kaname too much. "He's gone into labor a month early." He informed the emergency triage nurse. She ran to get a gurney, and held it in place as Kaname was placed on top of it. They rushed him into a room and the doctor came rushing in. "I need to check how far you have come Kuran-Sama. It may be uncomfortable." he said.

The doctor put on a glove, added lubricant to two fingers, and felt around to see how far he was dilated. "You are at seven cm Kuran-Sama. It shouldn't be too much longer now. I will come back to check on you in an hour." the doctor said, as he took off the glove and threw it away on his way out the door. "Zero, I don't know if I can do this for much longer, it hurt too much." Kaname whined. Yes, Zero remembered how much it hurt and right now, he hated how much Kaname was in pain. He was holding Kaname's hand when another contraction hit him. "OH FUCK! THIS IS YOUR REVENGE FOR ME GETTING YOU PREGNANT, ISN'T IT KIRYU! YOU WANTED ME TO FEEL HOW MUCH PAIN YOU WERE IN, DIDN'T YOU!" Zero flinched at the used of his last name being used like that, but knew that Kaname didn't mean anything by it. It was the pain talking right now.

"No, that's not true. We both wanted another child and I can't have any more children except through you." The contraction passed and Kaname took a deep breath. "I knooOOOW SHIT! ZERO, GET THE DOCTOR BACK IN HERE, THE BABY IS COMING!" Zero looked wide eyed and ran for the nurses' station. "Get the doctor back here, he's delivering NOW!" Zero yelled. The nurse looked wide eyed at him and ran to fetch the doctor. Zero ran back into the room to find that Kaname was in the middle of pushing. He ran over to the bed, grabbed a leg and encouraged him. "You're doing very well my love." The contraction was over and Kaname relaxed.

"OH GOD ZERO, I WANT 'EM OUT! GET 'EM OUT! IT HURTS TOO MUCH!" The next contraction hit and Kaname started too curled into himself and started to push. The doctor came rushing in, and saw that indeed, the baby was about to crown. "Another good push like that one and the baby will be crowning. When that happens Kuran-Sama, you will need to stop pushing until I tell you otherwise. If you don't you will tear." At the next contraction, Kaname pushed and began to feel unimaginable pain. "YOU'RE A SADIST, AREN'T YOU? YOU ENJOY WATCHING PEOPLE IN PAIN, DON'T YOU? ZERO, PLEASE PULL THE BABY OUT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" Kaname begged with tears in his eyes. Zero turned to look at the doctor and almost said something, but the doctor spoke first. "Ok Kuran-Sama, you can push again during the next contractions. You're almost there." During the next contraction, Kaname pushed so hard that the baby came slipping right out. "Congratulations, it's a girl. The doctor took her and handed her to a nurse that was standing by. "In a few minutes you will need to birth the after birth. If you feel any discomfort, go ahead and push. It won't be nearly as painful as delivering a baby. Have you decided on a name for your little girl?" The doctor asked. "Tattoi. Kuran-Kiryu Tattoi." Kaname informed him, feeling some of the earlier mentioned discomfort. The doctor nodded his head and filled out the form needed to record the little girls' birth.

The nurse walks over to Kaname, and places the little girl in his arms. "Zero our little girl, our precious, our Tattoi." Kaname couldn't believe that they had this little miracle. After five years of trying and failing, Zero had found a way for it to work. Zero still hadn't said anything so Kaname looked up at Zero. He was pale, very pale, breathing heavily, and sweating all over. "Zero, what's wrong?" "I…don't…know. I have… some…pretty… bad… stomach cramps. Nnnngh." The nurse was thankfully still in the room and heard what was going on. She grabbed hold of Zero's arm, and started to walk him to a nearby chair when Zero shouted out in pain. They all heard the sound of liquid splashing on the floor and it was Zero who reacted first. "WHAT THE HELL!" Everyone was obviously confused.

The doctor, hearing all of the commotion coming from inside the room, came rushing backing. "Doctor, there seems to be something wrong with Kiryu-Sama, and it looks like he had a little…" she was explaining as she pointed to the puddle on the floor. "Set him up in the next room and get an ultra sound tech in there. We need to see what's going on." Zero was on a gurney and wheeled into the next room. The technician came in with his machine, squirted the gel onto his stomach and used the wand to spread it. After a few minutes, he turned his machine off, turned to Zero and said. "Congratulations, you're pregnant and have gone into delivery." Zero was shocked. "I can't be. I had surgery five years ago, removing anything that would enable me to become pregnant let alone carry one to term." True as that may be, you are in the process of delivering a child." he said and then left the room. The pain he was feeling was growing in strength and frequency.

It didn't take long before Zero felt the need to push hit him hard. He was panicking, he'd been pregnant this whole time and he didn't even know it? How could he have been pregnant? He didn't even show, but even as he was pushing, he knew in fact that he was. He could feel the baby descend down the birth canal. He wanted Kaname, he needed Kaname, but he was in the other room. Just then, the door opened and in comes Kaname with the baby in a wheel chair. "Kaname, I…" Zero said but was meeting with a smile on the others face. "I know Zero, the nurse told me. I couldn't leave you alone to deal with this by yourself." With the next push, Zero felt a burning sensation, and oh god does it hurt. He would have been shouting all kinds of things, but Kaname was holding Tattoi, and he didn't want to startle his little girls. She was sleeping so peacefully. "Ok, you may start pushing again." On the next contraction, he gathered what was left of his strength and pushed with everything he had. The baby came slipping out and Zero took a deep breath. "Congratulations, you have a little boy. As this was a surprise for you both, I know you don't have a name yet for him. When you have decided on one, please let the nurse know. Again, congratulations." The doctor got up to leave, but Zero needed to know. "How is this possible doctor? Five years ago, after complications with my last pregnancy, they removed everything that would allow me to become pregnant. How is this possible?" Zero asked with tears running down his cheeks. He was ecstatic, but confused as hell.

"I'm assuming that Kuran-Sama has been allowing you to feed from him?" the doctor asked and Zero nodded. "During the five years since that time, his blood has helped to regenerate what was removed. You are now able to get pregnant and carry a child again….as you can see." He added as if to realize just how stupid he sounded. Both Kaname and Zero were shocked. That had never been heard of before, but then again so was there relationship. "Zero looked up at the doctor, then to Kaname. Tsuyoi, Kuran-Kiryu Tsuyoi." he said and Kaname smiled, nodding in agreement.

***Time Jump 6 months* (WARNING: LEMON ALERT…LEMON ALERT)**

Kaname was in bed sleeping. He tried to stay awake, waiting for Zero to come home from his latest mission, but as it is now, he's snoring away. Zero finally came home really late; quiet crept into the babies' room to check up on them, then to Kiseki's room before going to his room. He quietly opened the door, walked in, and silently closed the door. He put his bag down, walked into the bathroom, and rushed through his much needed shower. Once he was done, he walked out of the bathroom, walked over to the bed, and started kissing Kaname. At first, he wasn't responding, but slowly his lips started to move. He moved to start kissing his way down to his ear, earning a moan from the pureblood. A hand found its way into his hair, and started kneading his scalp, and boy did that feel good.

Once he got bored with the ear, he started to kiss his way down Kaname's neck, over his collar bone, and to one of his pectorals and a little pink nub standing straight up at attention. As soon as he flicked his tongue over said nub, Kaname moaned and his hip jerked upward. "Zero…" Zero took the little pink thing into his mouth and started to suck on it, gentle at first and desperately before moving onto the twin next to it. Kaname, by now, was writhing beneath him and panting pretty hard. Zero, please don't torture me. I need you." Zero chuckled, but wouldn't give in. "Not yet." Zero said, but the next thing he knew, he was the one on the bed with Kaname straddling him, grabbing hold of his manhood, and lowering himself to be impaled. "Don't you dare say anything Zero Kiryu. I have been in need of you for far too long and I need you now. You can play later all you want, but I have to have you now." And with that said, Kaname lowered himself all the way down onto Zero's hard, aching shaft, and without a pause began to ride him hard. Zero didn't have a hope of holding on for much longer. This was hot, totally and completely hot. Seconds later, they both came and Kaname was lying down on top of Zero. "I'm not through with you yet Zero, but now you can play a little if you want.

They played for the rest of the night and didn't get any sleep since the babies woke up needing to be taken care of.

**A/N: **Here's a laugh for all of you. My 16yr old daughter was asking questions about sex and pregnancy. One question she asked me almost had me rolling on the floor in uncontrollable fits of laughter. The question is this "Is there a pregnancy test that you have to stick in your mouth like a thermometer?" It was just too hilarious, that I needed to share that so everyone could get a good laugh. (Just for note, she knows that I posted this note, and laughed too saying just how mean I was.)

This sequel turned out to be longer than I thought it would be, but I'm happy with it. I hope you are too. Please drop me a line and tell me what you think

Tattoi means Precious.

Tsuyoi means Mighty.

The words and translations are according to . .


	2. Chapter 2 A Petition

**This is a Petition for creators:**

**Fanfiction states:**

June 4th 2012 - Notices:

Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002.

**Others states and agrees on the following:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

Boobops9

Sweet Sonia

PeachyQ73

**For note to all readers:**

There is a sister web site to Fanfiction. The web addy is where you might be able to find the stories that you have fallen in love with. The only problem that I have been having is I have yet to find a way to post my stories on this site. Until such a time as I can, my stories will not be found.

Thank you for your help,

PeachyQ73


End file.
